It has been the conventional practice to mount wire or cable storage reels onto a fixed reel stand so that the cable or wire stored on the wire or cable storage reel can be withdrawn or unwound in an orderly manner. It is desirable for the height of the reel stand to be adjustable to accommodate differently sized wire or cable storage reels.